


Большой Мьёльнирский Заговор

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: «Только лишь достойнейшему дарована сила поднять молот…» На самом деле, из Мстителей его мог поднять любой, и все дружно считали это само собой разумеющимся, пока не услышали о том, что это почти невозможно, а для кого возможно — тот станет царём Асгарда.





	Большой Мьёльнирский Заговор

«Только лишь достойнейшему дарована сила поднять молот…» На самом деле, из Мстителей его мог поднять любой, и все дружно считали это само собой разумеющимся, пока не услышали о том, что это почти невозможно, а для кого возможно — тот станет царём Асгарда.

— Да ладно! — не поверил Стиву Клинт. — Мы же его столько раз переставляли, когда он под ногами мешался.

— Брюс подтвердит. Тор сам нам сейчас это рассказал.

— Да, и на полном серьёзе, — согласился со Стивом Брюс, протирая очки. — Тор явно в это верит.

Тони, Наташа, Клинт, Брюс и Стив дружно посмотрели на Тора, который стоял у приборной панели квинджета и вглядывался вдаль. Потом так же дружно повернулись к оставленному у выхода молоту.

Тони не выдержал первым: подошёл, просунул указательный палец в петельку на ручке и несколько раз легко поднял и опустил молот на пол.

— Нормально он поднимается. Может, вы что-то напутали, Брюс?

— Спроси его сам, если не веришь.

— А вот и спрошу: эй, Златовласка!

Тор отреагировал быстро: оглянулся, подошёл ко всем.

— Что хотели вы, друзья мои?

— Нам тут кэп с Брюсом рассказали о твоём оружии... — начал Тони. 

— О, это славное оружие. Только лишь достойнейшему дарована сила поднять молот Мьёльнир — оружие царей Асгарда!

— Да, мы в общем-то так и услышали, только…

— Приближаемся к месту высадки, — объявил ДЖАРВИС. — Рекомендую приготовиться.

— Я надеюсь, этот молот сегодня ждёт славная битва! — торжественно произнёс Тор, поднял молот и с гордостью посмотрел на него.

Остальные присутствующие переглянулись.

— Как игрушку у ребёнка отобрать, — выразила общее мнение Наташа. Просвещать громилу всем резко перехотелось.

— Что сказала ты, Наташа? — не понял Тор.

— Нет-нет, ничего… Мысли вслух. Готовимся, да? 

— Готовимся, — поддержал её Стив.  
* * * 

Охота за скипетром надолго отвлекла Мстителей от мыслей о молоте Тора, так что о нём они вспомнили лишь на праздничной вечеринке. Клинт Бартон неожиданно для всех решил испытать судьбу и под недоверчивыми взглядами окружающих успешно разыграл сцену «Я не достоин, как же ты это делаешь, великий Тор?» Его идею сходу уловили все, кроме Роуди, который не был в курсе ситуации, но Тони ему на ухо всё рассказал, так что Роуди тоже включился в игру.

Веселуха продолжалась, пока к молоту не подошёл кэп и то ли отвлёкся на что-то, то ли не рассчитал силы, но молот он поначалу сдвинул.

Тор напрягся. Все, на кого он не смотрел, состроили зверские физиономии, так что Стив тут же исправился и оставил молот на месте, как было.

Альтрон, вмешавшийся в вечеринку, надолго перетянул внимание на себя, вот только разборки с ожившей бронёй от подзатыльника Наташи Стива Роджерса не спасли. 

— Да нормально всё, Нат, я же не поднял! — попытался оправдаться Стив.

— Твоё счастье, Стив.

— Это точно, — поддержал её Роуди. — Династические разборки с Асгардом нам сейчас ни к чему. И без того проблем хватает.

— А может Стив и хотел стать царём? — вмешался Клинт. — А мы вот так ему не дали, а?

— Ничего я не хотел, ясно? — нетерпеливо поднял руки Стив. — Я не ожидал, что он окажется таким лёгким — вот и всё. Больше близко не подойду.

— Ну, смотри, — предостерегающе покачала головой Наташа.  
* * * 

Головомойка, которую команда устроила Стиву, повлияла и на каждого из них: теперь все старались держаться от молота подальше, чтобы случайно не поднять, не задеть, не уронить и вообще не спровоцировать дипломатический скандал. И им вроде бы это удавалось до тех пор, пока Вижен не протянул молот Тору.

«Вот чёрт, — пронеслось в головах всех ошарашенных Мстителей, кроме уходящего с молотом Тора. — Мы же не сказали Вижену!»

Тони винил себя больше всех: ведь казалось бы, ДЖАРВИС должен был знать о Большом Мьёльнирском Заговоре, но, по-видимому, в мозгах едва родившегося Вижена пока всем заправлял Камень Разума, так что Вижен остался не предупреждён.

Тем временем близнецы ушли следом за Тором, а участники заговора собрались в узкий кружок.

— Что будем делать? — спросил у всех Стив. — Он не просто сдвинул, как я, он его поднял.

— Да, проблема… — хмуро протянул Тони, скрестив руки на груди. — Андроид, управляющий Асгардом, — до такого не додумался бы даже я.

— А может, этим и воспользоваться? — неуверенно предложил Брюс. — Он ведь и правда андроид. Не человек. Не бог. Может, таким и нельзя управлять царствами вроде Асгарда?

— Это дискриминация, но я тебя понял, — оценил идею Тони. — Может, и сработает, но надо бы сообразить что-то ещё, так что…

— Так что думаем и об этом, пока будем разбираться с Альтроном, — подвёл итог обсуждению Стив. — Три минуты и стартуем.  
* * *

«Вижен… Вижен… Вижен и молот…» — размышлял Стив по дороге из Заковии на базу Мстителей и видел, что Тони думает о том же самом. Они оба поглядывали на общавшегося с Виженом Тора и на молот в его руках, соображая как бы убедить асгардского громилу в том, что андроид на троне — это слегка перебор. 

Повод для разговора представился немного позже, когда Тор засобирался по междумирным делам, а Стив и Тони вызвались его проводить.

— Правила изменились, — начал Стив.

— И надо пояснить, — подхватил Тони.

— Вижен — искусственный интеллект.

— Он — машина.

— Значит, не считается.

— Поднял молот, но он не человек…

На два голоса, не просто заканчивая, а ещё и продолжая друг за другом фразы — чего не случалось ни разу прежде — Стив и Тони принялись внушать Тору идею, поданную Брюсом. И держались напряжённо до тех пор, пока Тор ни сказал им:

— Коли он поднял молот — пусть Камень будет у него…

И вот тут у обоих от сердца отлегло. 

«Не собирается требовать…» — промелькнуло в голове у Стива.

«…чтобы Вижен правил Асгардом» — додумал его мысль Тони.

«Пронесло!» — мысленно выдохнули уже оба и расслабились. Стив принялся шутить про молот в лифте, Тони — приглашать Тора остаться. 

И у обоих резко наладилась жизнь.  
* * * 

Пожалуй, Мстители бы удивились, узнай они, что Большой Мьёльнирский Заговор несколько шире, чем им представлялось. Ещё одним его участником много лет подряд был Локи, настолько привыкший делать вид, что молот поднять невозможно, что периодически и сам в это верил.

Впрочем, большую часть времени он попросту жалел своего братца, искренне любившего металлическую игрушку, и приберегал своё умение её отобрать на какой-нибудь важный момент. Но годы шли, и момент всё не наступал, а те, что бывали, казались Локи недостаточно серьёзными.

В день, когда умер Один, и сразу после этого на норвежской лужайке возникла богиня смерти, сестрёнка Хела, Локи искренне надеялся с ней договориться, вот только она призвала к себе молот и раскрошила одной рукой.

«Суртур тебя задери! — мысленно выругался Локи, глядя на обломки. — Я столько лет притворялся, а ты вот так…»

Конечно, её же никто не предупредил, что отбирать молот у Тора нельзя. И ломать его — нельзя тем более. Она не знала.

Вот только Локи впал от этого в дичайшую ярость и поклялся себе, что сестрица непременно заплатит за то, что обидела его сводного брата, заплатит совсем скоро и жестоко, чего бы ему, Асгарду и всем, кто окажется поблизости, это ни стоило… 

И через несколько недель уничтожил Асгард вместе с Хелой, устроив Рагнарёк.   
* * *

Прошло ещё несколько лет.

Мстители собирались и распадались, воевали между собой и с инопланетными врагами. Явился, победил, а после — был повержен Танос, по случаю чего Мстители собрались снова в гораздо более широком составе и затеяли вечеринку на весь зал обновленного корпуса базы.

Снова было много музыки, шуток, пива и разговоров обо всём. Клинт Бартон, словно уловив общую ностальгическую нотку, витавшую в воздухе, припомнил Тору Мьёльнир.

— Да… А помнишь, как мы все тут пытались поднять его, Тор? Жаль, сейчас это не провернуть — твой Мьёльнир, как мы слышали, того...

— Да, он был разрушен богиней смерти, — невозмутимо ответил Тор, отпивая из кружки пиво. — Лишь у неё, помимо меня, хватило мощи удержать его в руке.

— Да, вы оба… могучие воины, — аккуратно сформулировал Тони, переглядываясь с остальными.

Многолетнее общее дело на благо защиты Земли закалило их — никто не засмеялся, не поперхнулся, все сумели изобразить сочувствие. Вот на что способен командный дух!

— Впрочем, я уже не вспоминаю о Мьёльнире, — бодро и довольно громко продолжил Тор. — Моя Гром-секира куда крепче и сильнее его, к тому же её тоже может поднять только достойнейший стать царём нового Асгарда!

Он сделал большой глоток пива. Взгляды остальных скрестились за его спиной, где Кэрол Дэнверс держала Гром-секиру двумя руками так, чтобы Валькирии было удобно использовать её в качестве зеркала и рисовать присущие воительницам белые точечки на щеках.

После слов Тора Кэрол и Валькирия замерли. Ошарашенно посмотрели друг на друга, на секиру, на Мстителей, дружно состроивших зверские лица…

— Упс, — выдала Кэрол, осторожно прислонила Гром-секиру к стене, оттряхнула руки и выдала виноватую улыбку.

Валькирия же решила спасти положение.

— Эй, Величество, вы там собирались что-то посмотреть на корабле!

— Да, точно, — спохватился Тор и поставил кружку на столик. — Друзья мои, пир был прекрасен, но я отлучусь пока. Вернусь к вам позже.

— Да, конечно, Крепыш, — согласился Тони. — Не вопрос.

Тор подошёл к стене, поднял Гром-секиру, любовно осмотрел её со всех сторон, поставил обратно и вместе с Валькирией вышел из зала. Оставшиеся Мстители выдохнули с облегчением.

— Снова пронесло, — покачал головой Стив.

— Это который уже раз? — прищурился Клинт. — Третий?

— Кажется, я сбился со счёта… — признался Брюс.

К их группе подошла Кэрол.

— Значит, я правильно поняла? Вы все тут делаете вид, что…

— …не можем поднять его молот, секиру и что бы он там ни принёс ещё, — закончил её фразу Тони. — Не хотим расстраивать парня.

— Он так трогательно в это верит, — добавила Наташа. 

— Ясно. И все в курсе, что…

— Да, теперь все в курсе, — ответил Стив.

— Кроме Питера Паркера, — неожиданно сообщил Роуди.

— Эй, Паркер! — тут же сориентировался Тони и помахал рукой. — Иди к нам! 

Оставив Нэда и тётю Мэй, Питер послушно подошёл к ним.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Старк?

— Да, Паучок, — Тони приобнял его рукой за плечи. — Видел у нашего Тора его секиру?

— Да, она здоровенная такая! — воодушевился Питер. — Крутая очень. Я ей сегодня разрезал для тёти кокос…

— Вот, чтоб больше этого ты не делал. Тебе ясно?

— Э-э… но почему, мистер Старк?

— Всё просто, Питер, — вмешалась Наташа. — Тор очень сильно расстраивается, когда кто-то берёт его игрушку.

— Да ну? — не поверил Питер.

— Говорю тебе! — поддержал Наташу Клинт. — Он чуть не плачет. Стоит её хоть немного сдвинуть — всё, туши свет! Вон, кэп подтвердит.

— Да, я подтверждаю, — кивнул Стив. — Однажды я совсем чуть-чуть её сдвинул и испортил Тору настроение на весь вечер. 

— Мы все это видели, Питер, — сказал Брюс. — Он улыбаться перестал и вообще…

Недоверия на лице Питера прибавилось.

— По-моему, вы надо мной прикалываетесь, — подозрительно прищурился он. — Не может быть, чтобы Тор…

— Питер, если не веришь в это, поверь вот во что, — начала Кэрол, тоже положив Питеру руку на плечи поверх руки Тони — они так не первый раз делали. — Пять минут назад Тор заявил, что тот, кто поднимет его Гром-секиру, тут же станет царём Асгарда.

— Шутите!

— А вот это тётя Кэрол совершенно серьёзно, пацан, — произнёс Тони. — В этом их Асгарде и правда есть такое поверье, что тот, кто поднимает царский молот или царскую секиру, сам становится царём.

— Как Экскалибур, что ли? 

— Довольно точная аналогия, Питер, — отметил дотоле молча прислушивавшийся к разговору Вижен. — Я подтверждаю, что в традициях Асгарда действительно есть такое правило, а потому рекомендую вам последовать примеру старших и не использовать оружие Тора вместо молотка или ножа.

— Да я… — Питер смутился. — Ладно, не буду, хотя мне и трудно поверить вам.

— ПЯТНИЦА покажет тебе записи, где Тор лично говорит об этой традиции, шкет. Это тебя устроит? 

— Да, мистер Старк!   
* * * 

Лучший друг Питера Паркера Нэд Лидс с завистью поглядывал в его сторону — общаться со всеми супергероями сразу сам он пока не решился бы. И чем дольше Питер стоял почти в обнимку с Тони Старком и Кэрол Дэнверс, тем сильнее Нэд скучал, а скука всегда стимулировала фантазию.

Вот и сейчас, воспользовавшись тем, что тётя Мэй разговорилась с Марией Хилл, Нэд тихо оставил их вдвоём и подошёл к стене с Гром-секирой. Он видел, как Тор вышел из зала, а потому искренне надеялся успеть исполнить свою задумку. 

Нэд вспомнил, как выглядел плакат с Тором в магазине, поднял довольно лёгкую секиру у себя над головой, принял максимально супергеройскую позу и позвал:

— Эй, Питер? Сфоткаешь меня, а?

И едва не уронил секиру себе на голову, когда, повернувшись, все присутствующие в зале хором рявкнули на него:

— Положи её!

 

_Конец_


End file.
